


April

by WinJennster



Series: No Quarter 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, But still consensual, Drug Use, Endverse, M/M, sex under the influence of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The place was huge and cavernous, shelves and racks as far as the eye could see.</p><p>"What is this place, Dean?"</p><p>"This, Cas," Dean said, that genuine smile lighting up his face again, "Is the answer to all of our problems."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gillasue345](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillasue345/gifts).



> Inspired by and gifted to Gillasue345, and based on her [text post.](http://gillasue345.tumblr.com/post/76584934316/)

 

 

 

"Wake up! Wake up, ya goddamn junkie. C'mon!"

Someone was shoving him, hard, and he wanted to sleep. Why wasn't he being allowed to sleep?

Then there were kisses. The shoving went away and a long string of wet kisses were being pressed against the knobby length of his spine.

The voice had turned softer, cajoling, "Get up, sweetheart. Open those baby blues. C'mon now." Fingers slid up his back, following the kisses.

Cas's stomach fluttered.

_Dean._

The affectionate nature of the touches and his soft words knocked him off balance, as he rolled onto his back in his bed, stretching his arms over his head.

Dean was perched above him, a rare, genuine smile on his still-so-handsome face, green eyes bright and twinkling.

"Good morning, sunshine. Starting to think you were gonna sleep all day. Gotta get up. Something awesome has happened."

Cas blinked, as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "What's happene- mmf!"

Dean hooked his hand behind Cas's neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Cas let his body melt into Dean's, hands slipping around his waist.

He didn't know what was happening, or why Dean was being so unabashedly affectionate and sweet, but he'd take what he could get. Cas had never had Dean like this; unfettered and downright loving, an, goddammit, he'd take what he could get.

"I don't know what's gotten into you," he murmured, when they separated. He cupped Dean's chin in his hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "I like it. You seem...happy."

"I am happy. We've found something, Cas, it's amazing. I need you to get dressed, so I can take you to see it. Can you do that for me, baby?"

"Of course, Dean."

"Awesome," Dean whispered, dragging Cas closer. "Although, it would be a waste of all of this nakedness to slap clothes on, wouldn't it?" He pulled Cas into his lap, running the rough pad of his thumb over Cas's bottom lip. Cas settled on his lap, moving his arms from Dean's waist to wrap lazily around his shoulders.

"What are you up to, hmm?" He hummed in Dean's ear.

Dean ran his fingers over Cas's mouth. "Open up," he purred, sliding them inside when Cas complied. "Suck 'em, baby, get my fingers good and wet."

Cas sucked hard on the three fingers in his mouth, tongue flicking between each digit, savoring the taste of Dean, that slightly salty flavor bursting across his tongue.

Dean's other hand was wandering, drifting down to gently cup Cas, fingers petting along the flaccid softness of his dick.

"That's it. C'mon, get 'em wet, gotta get 'em wet."

Cas smiled around the fingers in his mouth, watching fire build in Dean's eyes. His own hands drifted away from Dean's shoulders, pushing the olive coat off of him. Dean pulled his fingers from Cas's mouth, letting the coat slide off him and onto the floor.

He raised his arms so Cas could pull his stained henley off as well. Dean shoved him back onto the bed.

"I thought we needed to go?"

"Can wait," Dean smiled, "Half an hour won't change anything." His wet fingers found Cas's hole, and one slid gently inside. He kissed Cas, swallowing the groan that slipped out. "Gonna make you feel so good, Cas. Not gonna need anything but me today."

Cas's head was spinning. He needed more details. He needed to know what had gotten into this man, what had made him so cheerful, he had to know, but Dean was trailing his lips down Cas's torso, as a second finger slid inside his body. "Dean -"

Then those plush pink lips found his rapidly filling cock, and anything Cas wanted to ask the man slipped right out of his head.

* * *

An hour later, Dean led a fully sober and pleasantly sore Cas out to his Jeep, grinning as he held the passenger door open. "Wait 'til you see this Cas. It's amazing, and it's going to solve so many problems for us. I'm really just blown away that we found it before the Croats did."

"Found what?" Cas asked. "Whatever it is, it must be good. I haven't seen you this cheerful since…" Cas trailed off, not missing the flicker across Dean's face as he climbed in on the driver's side.

"It's good," Dean said, plastering his smile back on. "It's awesome. Trust me."

Dean fired up the Jeep, turning it around and putting it on the main road out of the camp. As they passed all the other cabins on their way out of camp, Cas noticed there weren't many people around, and that most of the vehicles were gone as well.

"Where is everyone?"

"Already there. Just left behind a guard here. Sit back and chill," Dean said, waving to the men who opened the gate for them, "It's kind of a long ride."

"Ok."

Cas leaned back against the seat, staring out the window as they left the camp behind.

The day was warm, for April, bright and sunny. It seemed to match the unusual mood of the man beside him. There was no music, since radio waves had long since become a thing of the past, and the Jeep's CD player wouldn't have worked even if Dean had a CD to shove in it, but the other man sang along to the tune in his head, something about  _goin' to Rosedale, take my rider by my side_.

Cas assumed it was Led Zeppelin.

The ride was long, about forty-five minutes across old fractured and blistered blacktop. Dean held his hand across the seat for much of it.

He was so happy, his joy was radiating off of him, catching Cas in the warm glow. Whatever they had found, it had to be incredible.

Dean turned off the blacktop, pulling into a large parking lot, overgrown with weeds in most places. There was a very large building, painted grey with blue trim. All of the signage was long gone, but Cas could see where it had once been.

Dean pulled the Jeep up to a large, rusty garage door, honking four times- 2 short, 2 long - and the door was rolled slowly up, a ferocious creaking noise accompanying the slow movement. When it was open far enough to accommodate the Jeep, Dean drove inside.

It was dim inside, but not dark, sunlight streaming through skylights in the roof. There was shelf after soaring shelf of goods, and not far from where they were parked, along with all of the other vehicles the camp owned, Chuck was standing on a large table, clipboard in hand, pointing to various people and giving them assignments.

The place was huge and cavernous, shelves and racks as far as the eye could see.

"What is this place, Dean?"

"This, Cas," Dean said, that genuine smile lighting up his face again, "Is the answer to all of our problems."

  
  



	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, it took me forever to update this one, didn't it? But at least it's finished. I might still do May, June, July, and August. We'll see.

There were racks and shelves for as far as the eye could see. People moved about, pulling skids full of items towards the back of the building.

“C’mere,” Dean told him, taking his hand and pulling him up to stand on a flat surface. “This was a warehouse store. A Sam’s Club,” he added softly. Dean shook off the pause saying the name had given him and continued. “And while all the produce, frozen, and refrigerated stuff is toast, there’s still so much here we can use!

“A couple of guys got the two semis in the back running, and there’s enough gas for two round trips between here and Chitaqua. So we’re gonna load up on peanut butter, canned stew, veggies, and -”

“Toilet paper!” yelled a happy Chuck.

“Tampons!” added Risa. 

“And alcohol!” Dean grinned, and the crowd around him cheered. 

“This is amazing,” Cas said, pleased to see Dean so happy. “What can I do to help?”

“Go with Risa and storm the pharmacy. Get painkillers, antibiotics, antacids. Hell, get anything you two think we might be able to use. Can you imagine actually having the medicine to help people get well? Fuckin’ amazing. I gotta go help load the trucks.” He leaned over and kissed Cas’s cheek. “This is the best thing ever, angel. It’s like we’ve got a fighting chance now.” Dean flashed a brilliant grin and jumped off the table. 

Cas smiled. It was nice to see Dean so happy and content, and he was right; this would change everything for the Camp’s inhabitants. 

He climbed down from the table and went to Risa, and together, they broke into the Pharmacy. 

“Alright,” she said reading from a list. “I’ve got a cart. Let’s make sure to get a lot of penicillin and things like that. That’s what we need the most.”

She and Cas worked in silence for a while, pulling down the things they thought would help the camp the most. They loaded four carts full of drugs, took them out to the main floor, and loaded the goods into one of the vehicles. 

“Ok, let’s go look at the clothes. I think pretty much everyone in Camp could use fresh socks and jeans.” 

“Indeed.”

Dean breezed by riding a shopping cart like a little kid, grinning madly at Cas as he passed. 

“I’ve never, ever seen him so happy,” Risa said. 

“I have. In the days before -” Cas trailed off. “When he, Sam, and I were together, united against a common cause - sometimes we’d find ourselves post hunt with some pie and beer -” Risa was staring at him with her mouth open. “Sam was a good man. I can only imagine what Lucifer must have put him through to get him to say yes. Please don’t think ill of Sam; remember that it’s the evil that is  _ my _ brother that created this situation.”

“Right. I um - I never thought of it that way. I guess Lucifer,” she shuddered at the name leaving her mouth, “probably tortured the shit out of Sam to get him to say yes.”

“I’m sure. Probably made him see things that weren’t there, things like Dean dying over and over again. Something like that would have made me say yes.”

“You love him,” Risa said simply, stating a fact.

“I do. I have from the moment I touched his soul in Hell.”

She made an odd noise next to him. “Sometimes I forget,” she said softly, pulling random pairs of jeans and sweats from display tables and dumping them in carts. “I forget what you really are.”

“Was,” Cas corrected. 

“No. You still are. Maybe you’re powered down and all, but you’re still an angel. And I can see it every time Dean looks at you.”

“Sometimes I think all I do is remind of the ways he believes he’s failed.”

“Cas -”

“Dean! Dean!” Chuck skidded to a stop in front of Dean, just a few yards from where Cas and Risa stood. “They found us. They’re on the dock! We were able to get the doors closed, but they’ve overrun the trucks and Collins, Murtaugh, Rogers - they’re gone. The Croats ripped them to shreds!”

Dean’s face paled, and he looked over at Cas. For a moment, he looked so lost, looking to Cas for answers, for help, for salvation - then his walls slammed into place. 

From the back of the building, they could hear the slamming of hundreds of Croats against metal doors that wouldn’t hold long. Banging on the front doors started as well. They were surrounded. 

Cold fear settled in Cas’s gut. 

“Everyone get in the vehicles, get ‘em started. Cas, take the jeep. You’re last out and I’ll jump in as you pass.”

“What?! What are you talking about?” Cas sputtered. 

“Someone has to open the door!” 

“Why you?”

“Why not?”

“Dean -” Cas pleaded. 

The banging got louder but no one moved, all eyes watching the scene between Dean and Cas.

“You all wanna fuckin’ die here? Get in the fuckin’ vehicles!” Dean ordered. 

People dropped whatever they were holding and scurried to the trucks and jeeps, and the roar of engines and the odor of exhaust was overwhelming in the enclosed space. 

Dean exchanged a loaded look with Cas, something like apology in his eyes. Shaking his head angrily, Cas got in the driver’s seat of the jeep, firing her up. 

“Ready?!” Dean called over the cacophony. Several engines revved in response. 

Cas could see the shake in Dean’s shoulders as he made his way over to the garage door. He pulled his massive Desert Eagle pistol from his thigh holster and cocked and loaded it. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, he yanked on the door chain as hard as he could. 

Vehicles started rolling out as soon as there was any kind of clearance, running over Croats on the way in. Cas watched for Dean, keeping his eyes out for him. 

The Croats overwhelmed Dean in an instant and Cas felt as though he would vomit. If the Croats took Dean, Cas would let them take him, too.

Gunfire exploded and a machete swung through a crowd of Croats, and there was Dean, diving into the back of the jeep. “Go, Cas! Fuckin’ go!”

Cas floored the pedal, shifting frantically through gears as the jeep picked up speed. He winced at the bumps and shakes as Croats fell under the tires, but he’d long since stopped thinking of them as humans. 

The camp survivors drove hard, tearing up the road between the warehouse and the camp, and no one breathed easy until they reached the gates. 

* * *

 

“Dean?”

Hours later, and Cas had already helped Risa sort and identify the medicine they’d managed to bring back with him. She didn’t even say anything about the Ritalin and OxyCodone he’d pocketed. 

Dean’s cabin was dark, but he could hear him breathing. 

“Dean? I brought you some dinner.”

“Not hungry.” His words were slurred. 

“Are you drunk?”

“Just a smidge.”

Cas found a kerosene lamp and lit it. The dim golden glow chased the shadows away in the cabin. He found Dean, leaning up against a wall, bottle of Jack dangling from his hand. They’d managed to bring back quite a bit of alcohol, and Dean was already making use of it. It was a large bottle, and already more than halfway empty.

Sitting down beside him, Cas tugged at the bottle. “Share.” Dean handed it over without a word, and Cas took a long, hard swig. “I’m sorry, Dean,” he said softly. 

“Me, too,” Dean whispered. He turned his face towards Cas. He looked so broken. 

Without another word, Cas opened his arms and Dean tumbled into them, tears soaking the neck of Cas’s shirt as Dean cried. 

“What are we going to do?” he wailed.

“We brought back a lot of things, especially medicines and first aid supplies.”

“But all the food was on the trucks and we’re running out, Cas. We’re running out so fast, there’s more people everyday and they all want me to save them and what if I can’t? What if I can’t, Cas? What if I fail and all these people die? That’s on me. And I can’t - I can’t - oh, God,” Dean sobbed brokenly. He clung to Cas and shook and fell apart, like he hadn’t in a long time. Dean was inconsolable. “Cas. Cas, take me to your cabin and give me something, anything. Just make it go away. For a few hours, please, fuckin’ please,” Dean begged. 

Nodding, Cas helped him to his feet, blowing out the lamp as he led Dean from the cabin. In his own, he built a fire to push out the rainy chill. 

Dean sat on the end of his bed. He’d stripped away his over shirt, and his boots and holster lay discarded on the floor. In just worn jeans and a threadbare tee, he looked young again, and so very lost. 

“Are you sure?” Cas asked. 

“Yes. Please. Just fuckin’ shut me down and let me - and hold me, please?” He whispered that part, obviously ashamed to even ask for it. 

“Anything you want,” Cas said, cupping Dean’s chin in his hand. Dean’s broken green eyes were so trusting as Cas returned to the bed a moment later, syringe and rubber strap in hand. “Take everything off.”

Dean stood and stripped his clothes away, blushing under Cas’s hot stare. “I trust you,” he said quietly. 

“Get in bed. Get comfortable.”

Obeying, Dean climbed under the sheets and offered his arm to Cas. He tied Dean off and found a vein. “What is it?”

“Heroin. It’s going to make you feel wonderful and then you’ll just be drowsy and peaceful. With the alcohol you already had, you should just pass out into la la land.”

A flicker of doubt danced across Dean’s face, but he didn’t pull his arm away, watching as Cas slid the needle into his vein. His face relaxed almost immediately, all the tension in his body bleeding away as Cas took the needle out. 

He closed his eyes and took several deep shuddering breaths. Opening them again, his pupils dilated as Dean stared up at Cas. “Fuck me, Cas,” he whispered. “Hard, fast, fuck me, please.”

Never able to deny Dean anything, Cas slid the sheets down and sucked Dean into the back of his throat. 

“Oh god, yes, please,” Dean moaned, hands finding Cas’s overgrown mop. 

Digging one handed in his pants while he pleasured Dean, Cas tossed both pill bottles to the floor, finding the bottle of lube he’d snatched from the warehouse store. He prepped Dean roughly, and probably not enough, but the way Dean screamed and arched his back as Cas shoved himself inside was exhilarating, and seemed to be exactly what Dean wanted. 

He dug his nails into the skin of Cas’s back, right where his wings had been. He fucked Dean hard, so hard he was afraid there’d be blood when they finished, but right now, the only blood was the blood running down his own back. 

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean screamed, coming untouched between them. He promptly blacked out, going utterly limp in Castiel’s arms. 

Cas came shortly after, one last hard thrust into Dean’s pliant body. He collapsed across the other man, taking his time to catch his breath. Dean didn’t wake while Cas cleaned them both up, and a brief inspection revealed no blood, although Dean’s hole was red and swollen. He’d definitely be hurting in the morning. 

_ And walking funny _ , Cas thought. Everyone would know who Dean had been with the night before, and that made him smile. 

Early in the morning, he woke to the sound of Dean being violently ill, and he held him as he shook and vomited, gently wiping his brow of sweat with a cool, damp cloth. 

* * *

 

At breakfast, Dean didn’t seem like the man who’d cried and begged Cas to make him forget. He was back to the cold, fearless leader. Not the man who’d come to him so happy about the warehouse store the previous morning. 

Cas tried to get Dean to meet his eyes, tried to get Dean to talk to him - all to no avail. Dean kept himself busy with camp business all day and locked himself in his cabin that night.

“You deserve better,” Risa said quietly at dinner. 

“No,” Cas said, standing to leave, “I really don’t.”

And if he couldn’t have Dean, he thought, stomping across muddy campgrounds to his cabin, he knew there were plenty of other warm bodies willing to fill his bed. A little ecstasy, and one of the pretty boys, and he’d almost be able to pretend. 

Almost. 

  
  
  



End file.
